


Everyone Loves Pizza

by themarvel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Kind of a love/hate relationship, M/M, Sassy Steve, Tony and Steve are rough with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is bored out of his mind. Since the Avengers aren't currently on a mission, he decides to have a little fun. By having a pizza making contest! Involves a sassy Steve, all-knowing Natasha, and a very confused Thor. Oh, what fun. Except for Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this idea when my friend sent me a text including the phrase, "When you're pretending to be in love with Agent 13 but all you've ever wanted was to be embraced by Tony's iron arms." along with a picture of Steve. It was really funny to me so I had to write about Stark/Rogers. It's honestly my Marvel OTP and it's adorable- I don't know why more people haven't written about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Tony literally could not be more bored at the moment. He had to do something. The Avengers didn't have any missions they needed to attend to, so he assumed they were all as bored as he was. Tony pranced around his huge ass massive kitchen, scavenging for ideas to burden his friends with. He opened his pantry, eyes landing on the big red can right in front of his face. Tomato Sauce. Oh, what fun they could have with that. Bing! A light bulb blinked in his head. Tony chuckled to himself, making his way to the intercom. 

 

"Attention all Avengers: come to my room ASAP. Also wear clothes you don't entirely mind getting dirty. And ClinT BEFORE YOU EVEN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY CHOICE OF WORDS, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. Stark out." Tony laughed to himself briefly, knowing exactly what Clint was thinking. 

 

Tony examines what he's wearing in a mirror in the bright hallway. His "I am a genius" t-shirt and designer jeans- perfect for getting pizza sauce all over. He checks himself out in the mirror until the first person walks in from the elevator. Tony speed-walks down the short hallway to meet the form of Thor. 

 

"Hello Brother Tony! Why must you have asked us to come in clothes we 'didn't mind getting dirty'? Is that what you mortals call an 'innuendo'? Because if it is-" 

 

The billionaire sighs, "No, Thor. And I'll tell you when everyone else gets here." Tony looks Thor up and down- he's wearing a red button-up with red jeans, guess he knew about the pizza sauce somehow. 

 

Over the course of the next few minutes, everyone showed up... except for the one and only Captain America. Tony started getting frustrated- he hates, HATES, when people don't listen to him, especially when he actually has something fun planned. Across the room, Natasha could see Tony was getting a little tense. 

 

"Waiting on your boyfriend, Stark?" Natasha smirked and gave him that all-knowing look. 

 

"Where did that even come from, Romanoff? Daydreaming again?" Honestly, he had no idea how she found out. Tony tends to hide his emotions, even from his "closer than family" friends. Okay, okay; he MAY SLIGHTLY love have feelings for Steve Rogers. However, being as stubborn as he was, Tony would never admit it to ANYONE. 

 

Just at that moment, none other than the glorious Steve Rogers walked into Tony's flat, hair dripping wet, parts of his shirt sticking to his damp skin. "Sorry, guys. I was in the shower when Tinman over here called us in." He locked eyes with Tony briefly, then looked around the room. "So what are we doing?" 

 

"Actually, we don't even know yet." Bruce said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

 

Everyone turns their attention to Tony, awaiting an answer. Tony's too focused on Steve to hear the question. Dammit, Rogers why'd you have to wear that shirt and take a fucking shower you know that makes me WEAK- 

 

"EARTH TO TONY!" Clint waves his hand in front of Tony's face. 

 

He snaps out of his trance, "What?" 

 

"He asked what we are going to be doing, dipshit." Natasha says, holding back a laugh. 

 

Tony looks back at Steve, "Oh, right," he looks back at everyone else, "We are going to have a pizza making contest. Judged by yours truly." 

 

The Avengers broke out into shrieks of laughter, "You guys are going down!" Clint yells over the noise. 

 

"No, Brother Clint, I believe it is YOU that is going down..." Thor looks around the room sheepishly, "What's this 'pizza' you speak of?" Thor looks a little more than confused as the others just break out into even more laughter. Well, all except for Steve. 

 

He sits there with a straight face, rolling his eyes at the group, "This is possibly the dumbest idea I've ever heard." 

 

The rest of the Avengers stare at him, Natasha almost bursting out laughing at Tony's expression. His eyebrows are raised, as if he's offended. Yet, somehow, he seems like he was expecting that answer. 

 

"Oh, is it, Rogers? In that case, I challenge you to a one-on-one pizza making contest." Stark smirks at Steve, shooting him a playful glare. 

 

Steve looks absolutely terrified. He may be able to do a lot of fascinating things, but cooking definitely not one of them. "You've got to be kidding, right?" 

 

The billionaire laughs, "Honestly, I was originally going to challenge Natasha, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity." 

 

Steve glances at Natasha, who knows all too well what is going through both of their heads. The super soldier looks back at Tony, blinking his eyes. "Okay." 

 

Tony walks to the kitchen, where Bruce and Clint have set out all of the ingredients to make any type of pizza. Steve stares at all of the items in awe, not knowing what the hell he's gotten himself into. The Man of Iron grabs Steve's hand and drags him into the ginormous kitchen. 

 

Bruce is standing behind the counter, making sure no one gets laid or cheats. (AN: ;))) ) "On your marks, get set, GO!" 

 

Tony rushed to get the flour and just straight up dumped it on Steve. The billionaire doubled over in laughter as the super soldier stood there for a minute, deciding Stark's fate. Would he punch him in the face? Stomach? Or would he just straight up dump water on him. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. 

 

Steve grabbed a bowl and filled it with almost boiling water, Tony too busy dying to notice. Right as Tony regained his posture, he turned around to find Steve holding a bowl of water over his head. "You wouldn't dare." 

 

"Watch me." Steve dumped the water over Tony's head. Bruce was supposed to be the adult supervision, but he was just recording the whole thing, trying not to laugh too loudly for the camera's sake. Tony's jaw drops, not believing that the good, gentlemanly, Steven Rogers had just dumped steaming water over his head. 

 

Tony's expression just turns into a smirk, grabbing the tomato sauce and smothering it all over Steve's face. Steve snatches the tomato sauce from the billionaire's hand and poured it over his head. Tony looks up to see Steve's angelic smile, and decides right then and there it's time. 

 

"Oh, to hell with it." Tony reaches up and presses his lips onto Steve's, not caring if the whole team is watching. Steve feels the blood run straight to his cheeks as he stands there shocked. Tony snakes his arms around the super soldier's neck, intertwining his fingers in Steve's hair. Steve slowly kisses the billionaire back, moving his hands to Tony's hips. 

 

Bruce is basically crying, Thor is just confused, Natasha is laughing, and Clint is holding up his camera, taking pictures. The two pull away, looking at the team. Tony notices Clint has the camera and breaks free of Steve's embrace. "GODDAMMIT CLINT YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA." 

 

Clint makes a run for it down the hall, Tony on his tail. Natasha walks over to Steve and pats him on the back. "I told you."


End file.
